custombarneyandfriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fun
Fun & Games is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 6 released on October 11, 1999. Plot Barney brings out his Game Machine for an afternoon of fun. But when the machine is empty; Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids look for toys and games to put into it. After the machine is filled with games, the kids turn the crank and out comes one big gameboard filled with fun and surprises! As a final surprise, Barney decides to have an after school picnic, with all the different healthy foods. After Shawn tries a carrot left over from the picnic, he suddenly likes carrots. Cast *Barney (Body: Josh Martin, Voice: Bob West) *Baby Bop (Body: Lee Clark and Jeff Brooks, Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Body: Adam Brown, Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Shawn (John David Bennett II) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) *Kenneth (Nathan Regan) *Juan (Michael Krost) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Adam (Alexander Jhin) *Curtis (Monte Black) *Ashley (Monet Chandler) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Alissa (Maurie Chandler) *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) *Jeff (Austin Ball) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Emily (Hannah Owens) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Jill (Lana Whittington) *Linda (Adrianne Kangas) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *Ben (Austin Lux) *Emma (Deborah Cole) *Joshua (Jarin Lewison) *Ryan (Reese Wilson) *Tracy (Victoria Lennox) *David (Emilio Mazur) *Laura (Julia Nicholson) *Rachel (Hunter Pecunia ) *Megan (Lacy Cavalier) *Amy (Molly Wilson) *Olivia (Brenna Demerson) *Marcos (Jeremy Becerra) *Mei (Kathryn Yee-Young) *Lily (Luxy Banner) *Connor (Chase Vasquez) *Holly (Kennedy Donatto) *Rusty (Ben Lux) *Taylor (Kacie Lynch) *Eli (Darrack White) *Natalia (Montse Hernandez) *Asa Karsten Bernstine *Angelica Ginn *Brady Kimball *Cory Kotas *Carly Naples *Megan Miyahira *Sara Perks *Shawn Denegre-Vaught *Paloma Renteria *Raymond Rivera *McKenzie Ormsbee *Deanne Moore *Alana Lee *Johnny Garcia *Al Ragusin *Larry Rodriguez *Juli Erickson *Tyler Strother *Sydney Kane *Morgan Morris *Yana Kolmakova *James Turner (Guest) *Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) (debut) 8/20 *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) (debut) 1/20 *Mr. Brantley (Steve Jones) *Mr. Copeland (Del Johnson) *Riders in the Sky *DeWayne Hambrick *Saint Adeogba *Marvin Johnson *Mica Johnson *Ted Davey *Sam LaCroix *D. Day *Tomie dePaola *Patsy Goldwater Song List #Barney Theme Song #Games #Aiken Drum #Mish Mash Soup #Apples and Bananas #Please and Thank You #Peanut Butter #The Milk Song #Oats, Peas, Beans and Barley Grow #Silly Supper #The Friendship Song #This Is Not My Day #Pretty Kitty Blues #The Barney Bag #Hi-Ho-Its-Se-Me-Yah #It's OK to Cry #A Tisket, A Tasket #If You're Happy and You Know It #Number Limbo # #When I Get Mad #I Scream You Scream, We All Scream For Ice Cream #S-M-I-L-E #I Can Laugh #Snackin' on Healthy Food #I Love You #BINGO Trivia *On the 1999 cover to this the year that they put here says "© 1997 The Lyons Group" wich it might have been an error. *According to this episode, everyone's favorite food is as follows: **Tina: macaroni and cheese, which later would be Baby Bop's favorite food. **Luci: salad **Shawn: birthday cake **Michael: cold watermelon. Category:Season 6 Category:Season 6 Videos